


Worse and worse

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Missionary Position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't like the missionary positon but Loki loves it. Loki loves everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse and worse

This is bad, Tony thought when he lay on his back and spread his legs. Loki moved closer, so, so close and leant down to brush his lips against Tony, his hands cupping Tony's cheeks and not even the asscheeks. Tony sighed, it was the worst position he could think of. He preferred taking it on all fours, his face hidden from Loki's gaze, he could moan freely, now Loki was stealing his breath. Tony couldn't grab the pillow and muffle the sounds he was making when Loki finally pushed into him, he was exposed and watched carefully.

This is wrong, his legs aching from the uncomfortable stretch, Loki's chest resting against his thighs. Tony had no leverage, no control and he knew Loki would go very, very deep, bruise him up inside, leave him sore, make him feel it for days. So he braced himself when Loki started moving, to his surprise- slowly, little shallow thrusts, a rather gentle glide that startled him. He had already clenched his teeth on his lower lip, the only way to hold back obscene moans he expected. Loki let go of his legs in favour of kissing the corner of his mouth, his hips now rolling against Tony's.

This is getting worse and worse, Tony moved his head to the side, to avoid those affectionate kisses. He was used to being roughly manhandled by Loki, having an orgasm forced from his body, screaming in pain-pleasure. This, what the hell it was, he wondered. Loki rocked his body just slightly and sucked on his neck. Confused beyond reason, Tony felt strong arms pushing under his upper back, holding him in a tight embrace. It wasn't fucking, it was- it was _making love_. Slow and passionate, kisses and caresses. Tony squirmed, he didn't sign up for this. Loki slid in and out unhurriedly, taking his time, focused more on nibbling at Tony's ear, stroking his shoulders and kissing his neck. At this pace, it would take ages for them to finish. Tony considered saying something that would infuriate Loki and encourage him to go faster but he waited too long.

'I love you,' Loki whispered in Tony's ear, his voice heavy with emotions. Tony's eyes snapped open. This is the worst, he realised. 'I love you so much.'  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> In the memory of the nicest comment I have received here, it made my eyes water but then it was edited and the best part, a heartfelt encouragement, was deleted. Hmm.


End file.
